Once Upon A Time Goes to DisneyWorld (And Other Cool Places)!
by MusicalChurros
Summary: Everyone's favorite OUAT characters are finally going on a vacation together as a family to the nation's amusement park capital, Orlando, Florida, to visit DisneyWorld and other famous parks. Drama, hilarious events and craziness unfolds in this sure-to-be interesting vacation. (Characters include Emma, Neal, Henry, Pan, Regina, Cora, Snow, David, Belle, Gold, and Hook.)
1. Impatient Waiting and Airplanes

**AN:** Hello, everyone! I'm back with another story and, like the summary said, this is another story where our favorite characters go to Florida for their family vacation. They'll visit many parks, but instead of just DisneyWorld, they'll visit other places to, such as Islands of Adventure and Universal Studios and all that fun stuff. I'll do my best to explain the rides and the layout of the areas as we move along!

Now, in this, everything is canon up until probably around 3x02. There is a small AU in this story where Pan ended up going back with everyone after apologizing and stuff for the whole 'Kidnapping-Henry' fiasco and then soon after, he and Henry became good friends.

Also I brought Cora back, just because I could.

So, I hope you enjoy this story and well, the next chapter shall be up soon!

* * *

><p>"Where the <em>hell <em>is everyone?!"

Neal looked up from playing Solitaire on his iPhone to see his fiancée, Emma, pacing a hole in the floor in front of where they were seated. Overhead, announcements about different flights blared from the speakers above and people hurried back and forth past their waiting area.

"Give them a little bit, Emma," he said soothingly. "They probably woke up a little late, but they'll be here."

"Peter's supposed to be here with our son right now. When I said Henry could spend the night at that brat's place, I did NOT give them the right to use that as an excuse to be late!" Emma ranted, completely ignoring him. Neal sighed, completely used to it. "As for the others, Regina's never late, Hook is Hook, Gold and Belle know better than this, and what the hell are my parents doing?!"

Neal shifted nervously in his seat as people began to stare at the ranting woman. "Emma, please calm down, our plane doesn't leave for another forty-five minutes-"

"I told them _all_ to be here fifteen minutes ago!" Emma argued. "And they're not here! You know how much money I freaking paid for this?! _A lot!_"

"Emma..." Neal groaned, pocketing his phone and standing to stop her from pacing. He took her hands gently and squeezed them. "They'll be here, okay? Give them a chance."

Emma sighed, running a hand through her blond hair after drawing back. "Okay, okay..." She plopped down into her cushioned seat once more. Neal fixed his shirt quickly before sitting back down as well.

Ten minutes passed and Emma began to get antsy again.

Neal noticed.

"Emma..." he warned gently, giving her a look. Emma sighed, craning her neck to try and look past the crowds of strangers to see if anyone they knew had arrived yet.

"I know, I know," she murmured, still 'casually' looking around. "...35 minutes though-"

"Leave it be." Neal ordered lightly, returning to his phone. "They'll be here."

It wasn't until there were only fifteen minutes left until boarding time that people finally began to show, the first of them being Regina, Cora and Hook.

Emma was about ready to strangle someone by the time they arrived.

The Savior bolted from her seat and stormed over to the three the minute she laid eyes on them, Neal quickly hurrying after her; worried she'd actually kill them. "Where the hell were you guys?!" she demanded, practically livid once she had reached them.

Regina rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, obviously immune to Emma's anger. "Relax," she sighed. "We're here now, that's all that matters." Hook stood somewhere off to the side, not wanting to say or do anything that might further upset the blond. Cora stood straight by her daughter's side, eyes narrowed at the impatient blond.

Emma huffed in annoyance at Regina's words. "Right. Here. Fifteen minutes before we have to board!" she snapped. "When I said to be here an _hour_ beforehand, I meant it! What had happened to that plan? Hm?! I spent a month planning this damn vacation for the eleven of us and I ask for one simple thing from you all, and that is to be here at the right time. That's all you guys had to do!" Neal reached out and touched Emma's shoulder to calm her down, but she simply shrugged his hand off as if it was nothing.

Regina looked at her, unamused. "First of all, don't lecture me like I'm lower than you, Ms. Swan, for I can say for sure that I am _not _lower in status." At Emma's unchanging glare, Regina sighed again. "I slept in, okay? I didn't feel like getting up before the crack of dawn." Emma looked at Hook with a raised eyebrow.

"What's your excuse?!" she demanded. Hook shrugged nonchalantly.

"Regina was my ride," he said simply, scratching his nose and eyeing Neal slyly, as if sizing up the competition. Emma turned to Cora, placing her hands on her hips.

"You?!" Cora sighed, already annoyed at the fact that she was going to spend two weeks in various amusement parks with _Emma and Co_.

She had decided that she was only going for Regina and little Henry.

"The same plight, dear. Don't get too riled up about it. And quit lecturing everyone like they're five or I'll turn you into a fish." Emma opened her mouth to argue but Neal quickly took a hold of Emma's elbow with a small sigh.

"Come on, baby," he said, dragging her back to the waiting area and motioning for the others to follow. "The others will be here soon."

The next to arrive two minutes later were Snow and David. Emma glared at them throughout the entire time that it took them to walk all the way over from security and sit down.

Snow shrunk under Emma's seemingly never ending look of anger, trying to hide behind her husband's shoulder. "S-sorry... Alarm refused to go off..." she piped. David looked away sheepishly, trying to hold in his amused chuckles.

Emma didn't really scare him.

Belle and Gold arrived three minutes after the Charmings did. "We have no excuse other than we didn't feel like coming here so early," Belle admitted quietly once she and her fiancé were seated. Gold sent Emma a warning look, which the blond happily sent back.

Peter and Henry finally showed up eight minutes before boarding.

Emma got up once again, storming over angrily. Neal was right on her heels.

"How nice of you to show up with my son, _Pan_," Emma hissed, arms crossed once again. "When I let Henry spend the night with you in your weird tree-house place yesterday, I had trusted you to get him here on time!" Peter rolled his eyes and went to explain when Henry cut him off.

"It was my fault, mom," he said softly. Neal and Emma both turned to the eleven-year-old. "Peter was up and all ready to go, but I wasn't... He literally had to drag me out of bed."

"But, I thought you would be excited to come here, Henry...?" Neal murmured. "Usually, you're the first one up." Henry looked up at his father.

"I am! Trust me, I really am! It's just... I stayed up late last night. I couldn't really sleep..."

"He's not lying," Peter cut in. "We literally tried every insomnia remedy there was. There was just no getting him to sleep..."

Emma sighed, her anger cooling down just a bit. "Alright..." she sighed, biting her lip."I was just worried you two would be late, is all." She reached out and took Henry's hand, leading the four of them back to the other group.

"Well, look who's here," Hook chuckled. "Thanks for finally showing up, ladies. Ms. Swan here can finally relax and quit biting our heads off." Emma glared yet again at the pirate, which shut him up. The rest of the group kindly greeted each other once seated.

Peter and Gold wouldn't stop glaring at each other.

Belle frowned and elbowed Gold, shooting him a look when he turned to protest. "Be nice."

Henry elbowed Peter. "You too."

Cora made a mental note to mess with both Gold and Peter later.

_'Attention, the 7:00 flight to Orlando is now boarding. Attention, the 7:00 flight to Orlando is now boarding, thank you.'_

Emma sighed, standing up and motioning for the others to do so as well. "That's our group of hellions," she sighed as everyone began to gather their things. Suddenly, a smile grew on her face as realization about the vacation hit her.

"Orlando, Florida, here we come!"

* * *

><p>Emma had completely forgotten about the fact that besides her, Henry, Neal, and Gold, no one in their group had been on a plane before.<p>

And it wasn't pretty once they boarded.

"I refuse to sit next to… _that_." That sentence was what started the first problem.

Emma sighed, running a hand through her hair once more. "Mr. Gold, _please_. The plane ride is only about an hour, okay? Maybe a little less. Can you _please_ just sit down and grin and bear it for the ride? Belle's right across the aisle." Gold glanced back to the row of seats he was supposed to sit in. Henry sat staring out the window at the large airport that stood silhouetted against the morning sky and beside him sat a pissed-off and annoyed Peter.

They _really_ hated each other.

Gold turned back to Emma. "Can't Henry just switch with him?!"

"Mr. Gold, you're blocking the aisle way. People are getting mad and impatient, so just _sit down!_" Emma hissed in finality, turning and walking over to sit down in between Neal and Hook in the row behind him. Mr. Gold sighed and with strong reluctance, slowly sat down in the seat besides Peter.

"You do so much as to look at me and I'll kill you with my bare hands. No magic necessary," Gold warned through clenched teeth. Peter rolled his eyes and then suddenly paused, pursing his lips to hide a smile.

He reached out and poked Gold in the leg.

The Dark One whirled on Neverland's ruler, teeth bared in anger. "I SWEAR I WILL RIP YOU APART-"

_**Kick.**_

Emma leaned forward after kicking their seats hard, obviously irritated. "Knock it off!" she snapped, leaning back and shooting them a warning glare through the cracks between the seats. Peter snickered and turned to start talking with Henry, who was slightly startled at his and Gold's exchange. Gold, on the other hand, simply sat there as he silently plotted Peter's murder.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the row across from Gold and them, Belle sat awkwardly with Regina and Cora. David and Snow sat in the row in front of them with an unknown old woman.<p>

"Regina, what is this place…?" Cora breathed, looking around, alarmed, with wide, scared eyes. Regina sighed, mentally preparing herself for the many explanations that were sure to come with this vacation.

"This is a plane, mother," Regina explained softly. Cora frowned.

"A plane…?" she murmured. "I've never heard of it." Regina sighed once more.

"A plane is a machine that carries people long distances via air travel," she said, looking at her mom. Cora looked around in complete awe.

"…what magic is this…?" she mumbled, jumping when the overhead speaker announced that they were about to take off sometime soon. "Why is my conscience so loud?!" Despite the annoyance in the situation, Regina couldn't help but snicker into her hand, trying her best to be as discrete with laughing as possible. She failed. Cora frowned at her. "Regina, this isn't funny! My conscience is being heard by all!"

"M-mom," Regina stuttered, trying to hold in her laughter. "T-that's not your conscience. That's the overhead speaker." Cora sat back in her seat slowly, lifting her chin with what little dignity she had left.

"Right…"

* * *

><p>Belle shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Rumple, I don't like this place…" she whimpered across the aisle. Gold turned to her, thankful for an excuse to look away from his father.<p>

"It'll be alright, Belle," he promised her gently. "It's a short ride. We'll just be traveling through the air, flying 35,000 feet above the ground-"

"35,000 FEET ABOVE THE GROUND?!" Belle shrieked in alarm, earning odd looks from almost everyone on the plane. Gold winced. He should've thought that through.

"W-we're safe, Belle-"

"RUMPLE, WE'RE GOING TO DIE!"

"B-Belle, we're not going to die, I've done this before-"

"YOU'RE A GHOST?!"

"Belle, please-"

"I WANT OFF THIS DEATH TRAP!"

Somewhere in the front, a little kid started to cry.

* * *

><p>Snow looked behind her at the panicking Belle for a brief moment before turning back to her husband with a raised eyebrow. "Are we really going to die on here…?" she asked fearfully. David chuckled and took her hand, squeezing it tightly.<p>

"No, Snow," he murmured, squeezing her hand again. "We're not going to die on here. I promise. Besides, why would Emma bring us on here only to die?"

"She wants our house," Snow hissed in all seriousness. David frowned.

"What?" Snow breathed out a chuckle, leaning into him and patting the back of his hand with her free one.

"I'm only kidding. I know we'll be fine. I'm just… nervous." David relaxed and smiled softly, leaning over and kissing her head comfortingly.

"We'll be okay. I promise."

* * *

><p>Peter looked up from the magazine he had been curiously going through and glanced at Henry, smiling. "Nervous about flying in this… thing? Everyone else is…" he stated, looking back at the restless group that was their family. Henry smiled softly, chuckling a bit.<p>

"Not really," Henry admitted. "In fact, I love flying. This is only my second time, though." Peter bit his lip and looked back at him from watching everyone.

"Does this thing fly nicely?" he asked gently, furrowing his eyebrows in the slightest. Henry smiled fondly at the older boy's genuine curiosity.

"It does," he promised. "But your ears pop because of the change in air pressure as we ascend into the sky." Peter's eyes widened and his hands flew up to cover his ears.

"D-does this 'popping' hurt?" Henry chuckled and reached over, gently taking Peter's hands and lowering them onto his lap.

"Not really. It's just super annoying," he said. Peter relaxed, trying not to pay attention to how Henry's hands were still wrapped around his.

"Oh. Okay…"

* * *

><p>Behind them, Neal sighed. "So, why is Hook here…?" he asked. Emma rolled her eyes.<p>

"Because Hook is basically family now, whether you like it or not. So, quit asking me stupid questions," she said, returning her attention to the magazine she had been flipping through. Neal sighed and sat back. He glanced at Hook, who had heard the whole thing and was smirking smugly, and glared at him.

'Stay away from her,' he mouthed warningly. Hook shrugged.

'If the lady wants me, she can have me,' he mouthed back with a wink.

Neal wanted to throw him off the plane.

The former Lost Boy leaned back against his seat once more and raised an eyebrow at Peter and Henry. "…speaking of people who shouldn't be here, why are Pan and Cora here? Didn't they try to kill us all at some point…?" He asked.

Emma looked at him, a bit calmer. "I invited them because whether we like it or not, they're our family. They have a right to be here, and plus, they promised to behave." She simply shrugged and went back to reading.

'_Alright, folks. It's time to sit down and buckle up, for we are taking off. Make sure all phones and electronics are shut off as we fly off and…'_

Emma closed her magazine and closed her eyes.

'_Please let this vacation be a good one…_'

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2:<strong> Well, that was the first chapter! I really hope you guys liked it and don't forget to review and let me know what you thought!

**P.S:** Any pairings you would like to see in this story? ;) Let me know!


	2. Airport Troubles and Checking-In

**AN:** Well, I'm back with the second chapter! Thank you all so much for your support! I honestly wasn't expecting to get any fans of this story! It means so much you all like it!

So, obviously, Panry's gonna be a thing. Sorry to those who don't like it.

And also, I'm so sorry for this chapter. I tried to make it as funny as I could with some cute moments. It's also all over the place because I was trying to hurry up and wrap this chapter up and get the characters officially settled so I can start on the next chapter, which consists of the first official vacation day! Yay!

So, I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

><p>Emma couldn't thank God enough for bringing the end of the plane ride.<p>

The rest of the flight had been hectic and so very _long,_ despite its one-hour flight time. During their oh-so-lovely plane ride, Belle had continued to yell out about death in her panicked state, much to Gold's chagrin and much to the annoyance of parents with crying children. Cora had kept screaming about consciences and unknown magic, causing Regina to nearly pull her own hair out in between laughing fits. Peter and Gold had continued to go at it (Peter had even went as far as to drag Henry onto his lap for a couple of minutes in order to block Gold out) and Emma was positive that when she went to use the restroom, Neal and Hook had gotten into a vicious, very heated argument, for they were both silently seething when she got back.

Emma was also pretty sure Peter kept purposely invading her son's personal space for not so innocent reasons.

And that greatly concerned her.

"Alright," Emma sighed loudly, turning around and looking at the group of tired and irritated fairytale characters once they had stepped off of the plane and were officially in Orlando's giant airport. "We need to head on over to the baggage claim..."

A sly grin spread across the one-handed man's face. "I'll claim _your_ baggage," Hook snorted.

That earned him a hard elbowing in his rib from Neal, a dirty look from both Snow and David, and a disgusted yet slightly confused look from little Henry.

The rest of the group was greatly amused by Hook's innuendo.

Emma had to physically restrain herself from lunging forward and lynching the pirate. "As I was saying, the baggage claim is a whole monorail ride away, so we need to hurry if we want to get to our luggage in time..."

Neal frowned at this, not liking the idea of traveling so far. "How big is this place?!" he asked, glancing nervously at a nearby grinning airport employee.

No one working in a large airport was to be trusted.

Emma gave him a look. "Neal, this place is an International Airport," she reminded him. "It's going to be big-"

"Like my di-" Neal stomped his heel on Hook's foot as hard as he could, causing the pirate to yowl and jump back into David, who promptly smacked him away from him and Snow. Henry nearly died laughing at this little event.

Cora cut into the madness. "What's a monorail?" she asked loudly, slightly intimidated by the idea of more magical machines.

Regina looked the other way, happy to throw the Savior under the bus.

Emma sighed a little too heavily. "You'll see," she answered and spun around on her heel, walking in the direction of the monorail and motioning for the others to follow.

Peter went to walk along with the group when he was stopped by Henry tapping on his shoulder. He looked down at the younger boy with a curious expression.

The eleven-year-old cleared his throat. "Peter? Do you mind letting go of my hand?" he lightly asked with an apologetic smile. "You've held it the entire plane ride and, well, it needs a break. I can't feel it."

"I'll hit it against the wall for you, that way you'll feel it again-" Peter tried, but Henry cut the lost boy off whilst giving him a look.

"_Peter_."

Peter grew offended and, although he'd never admit it, slightly scared. "Do you not like holding hands with me?" he asked, completely upset but refusing to show it. Henry gave him another weird look.

"What-? No!" Henry sighed. "Peter, my hand needs to breathe," he exasperated. Huffing in adorable annoyance with little dignity, Peter reluctantly let go of Henry's hand and continued to follow their obnoxiously large group, being careful not to stray too far from the tiny believer.

Massaging his numb hand, Henry eagerly hurried after him.

* * *

><p><em>'Remember to please keep away from the tracks and stay behind the yellow line at all times.'<em>

Cora jumped from where she and the group waited by the monorail loading station. "It's my conscience again..." she whispered, horrified as she clung to Regina's arm. The Evil Queen made no move to correct her once again, for her tolerance level was dropping little by little at a time.

"Have you been on this too, Rumple?" Belle asked her fiancé as they waited, still a little sore from the whole airplane ordeal. Gold sighed, already knowing where this was going.

"No, not really," he admitted. Belle hummed a little, drumming her fingers against her crossed arms.

"Good, now we can face this and die together." Gold sighed again.

"Belle, we aren't going to die," he said, fingers flexing against his cane.

"How do you know?" she questioned.

"I just know-" Belle quickly cut the Dark One off.

"Real persuasive."

Gold refused to take this argument further.

"Hey, Henry," Neal called to his son, looking up from a DisneyWorld pamphlet that he had found on the ground. "C'mere." Henry smiled in acknowledgement and slid through the group in an attempt to reach his father.

Peter was right on his heels.

Neal didn't like that. No one tailgating his son should be trusted.

_**No one.**_

Peter noticed Neal's discomfort once he and Henry had reached him and in response, glared at him, standing in a challenging stance by Henry's side. Neal sighed in defeat, knowing that Peter wasn't going anywhere, and then proceeded to point out various rides to Henry that he himself was interested in.

Hook took this opportunity to make a move on Henry's mother.

Or at least try to, anyways.

Emma stood facing the tracks, arms crossed with everyone's passes and whatnot in hand. Hook whistled innocently as he sidled up behind her. He pretended to be looking at his hook in a smooth manner, unfortunately not noticing Emma shift away and Cora timidly take her place randomly.

"You know, luv," Hook began, scratching at a piece of dirt that clung to his hook. "If you ditch this group of hellions and come with me once we reach this 'DisneyWorld' place, I'll show you the time of your life. Your kid won't miss you…" For effect, he boldly nudged the other's butt. Cora stiffened and turned around, glaring daggers at the alcoholic.

It was obviously too late for Hook to fix his mistake.

Ten minutes later, the monorail finally showed up, and Hook walked onto it with the group and a stinging, red cheek.

He really couldn't catch a break.

* * *

><p>Three hours, a luggage pick up, five drama-filled freak-outs (three which were performed by the lovely Belle French), a taxi ride, and three arguments later, the group finally trudged their way into Disney's Contemporary Resort, the beautiful hotel they were staying in, around 11:30AM.<p>

Emma led her family over to a small lounge area by the front desk and sat everyone down. "Now, please, wait here while I go check us in, alright?" With that, the blond left, leaving everyone to awkwardly loiter around.

Henry was the first to speak up. "Let's play a game!" he suggested eagerly. Regina made a face.

"How about no?" she shot back.

"What kind-of game?" Peter asked him, shooting Regina a death glare after seeing how wounded Henry looked.

"Hopefully not the kind of game that requires you to be a parent," Gold couldn't help but hiss at the teenager. "Because you'd win last place." Peter flipped him off, not in the mood to deal with Gold's crap.

A child nearby saw Peter's not-so-nice action, tried it herself and went to show her parents what she had learned.

Snow clapped her hands together, breaking the awkward silence. "How about we play a game called, 'Vacation'?" she suggested, excitement lacing her tone.

Belle grew confused. "Isn't that what we're playing right now?" she asked in a small voice, head still hurting from her earlier panic attacks. Snow smiled dangerously at her.

"Sweet little Belle," she began slowly. "Don't be dumb."

Gold practically growled at the princess.

David wrapped his arms around Snow protectively. "What she means, is that we're not playing 'Vacation' right now and we'll teach you all how to play it."

"Okay…" Cora began, making sure to be as far away from Hook as possible, earning an eye-roll from said man. "So, how _do_ you play…?"

"Well-"

"Okay, I'm back!" Emma chimed as she briskly walked into view, earning groans from the rest of the group. She frowned, crossing her arms.. "Jeez, nice to see you all, too." Henry pouted up at his biological mother.

"We were about to play a game, though!" he whined. Peter rubbed his back soothingly.

"Well then, play the game when we get to our rooms, okay?" Emma said, taking out everyone's room keys. She paused, looking back at the group. "I'll happily pass out everybody's room keys once our lovely Evil Queen and Dark One both quit glaring at me." Regina and Gold looked away, not at all regretful for their unnecessary actions. "Thanks..."

The Savior passed out room keys to everyone she deemed responsible, not including Henry, Cora, Hook, Peter, and Snow, and pocketed her own key. "Now, obviously, we have separate rooms because of how big of a group we are..." Pulling out a folded sheet of paper, Emma grinned slyly at her family as she opened it. "And I've separated us accordingly-"

Regina frowned, obviously displeased with Emma's need to organize their rooming. "What is this, a school trip?! Emma, we could've perfectly handled the room situation ourselves. We're not children!"

Emma chuckled, not fazed by Regina's attitude. "Ah, could've fooled me…" she muttered under her breath. Regina glared.

"What was that?!"

"Nothing." Emma sighed. "Look, I understand that, Regina, but I still went and organized you guys anyway. Deal with it." Proud of herself, the blond went on to read the listings. "In our first booked room will be sleeping Gold, Belle, David, Snow, and Hook."

Protests erupted from part of the group like a volcano, amusing Emma even further.

"Emma, Gold makes me uncomfortable!" Snow hissed.

"I can't stand that one-handed drunk!" came David's quip, causing Hook to roll his eyes with a tiny, smug smirk. He liked the annoyed effect he had on the prince.

"I don't like any of them except for Belle," Gold muttered.

"I don't even know them..." Belle whimpered.

Emma shrugged with a feigned apologetic look. "Sorry. I already put you guys in there. Don't worry, you'll still be breathing." That part of the group leaned back against their seat cushions in irritation as Emma continued. "Staying in our second room will be me, Neal, Henry, and Peter."

Peter beamed and hugged Henry close.

Neal stared awkwardly at them. "My son…" he breathed in slight alarm.

Emma blinked at her fiancé. "Okay… and last but not least, I think it's safe to say we all agree in giving Regina and Cora their own room."

Regina's eyes widened. "N-no!" she hissed, hurrying over to Emma. "I-I can't stay with my mom! She'll drive me _insane_!" Emma smirked, glad she had the upper hand for once.

"She's _your_ mother," she said smugly. "_You_ have to take care of her."

"I'M NOT CRIPPLED!" Cora snapped, overhearing everything.

Emma shoved the piece of paper back in her pocket. "Come on," she called out, motioning for everyone to gather their stuff and stand. "Our rooms await."

* * *

><p><em><strong>In Gold's room…<strong>_

Snow entered their large hotel room, gasping at the décor and setting her suitcase on the nearest queen bed. She squealed and ran over to the door that led to the patio. From where she stood, she could see all over the Magic Kingdom park. She gasped. "HOLY HELL!" she cried, shocking David with her language. "I CAN SEE OUR CASTLE, CHARMING! I CAN _SEE IT_!"

Gold rolled his eyes. "That's not your castle, dearie," he sighed. "That's technically Cinderella's." Snow pouted.

"Why the hell does she get the good stuff? Hm?!" David quickly coaxed her into moving away from the glass door and towards their bed.

Belle sat on the other queen bed, bouncing up and down as she giggled like a kid. "I'm loving this!" she squealed, bouncing harder. Gold couldn't help but smile at his fiancée's glee.

"I'm glad you like this place, Belle. If you're happy, I'm happy." Belle cooed at this and opened her arms towards him, making grabby hands at him. Gold chuckled and limped over, sitting next to her and hugging her tightly. Hook rolled his eyes as he passed, slumping down onto the couch that would be his daybed.

"Saps," he muttered, taking out a flask of rum he had somehow smuggled and taking a grateful drink.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In Emma's room…<strong>_

Henry yelled out in excitement as the door to their room swung open. "I LOVE HOTEL ROOMS!" he squealed, jumping and landing face first onto what apparently was his and Peter's bed. Peter chuckled and hurried in after the young boy.

"I've never been in one," he admitted, looking around with awe at how _clean_ everything was. Henry beamed and took the older boy's hand, pulling him up to stand on the bed with him.

"They're mainly for bed jumping!" he hissed in glee, bouncing up and down on the thick comforter. Peter laughed, eyes dancing as he joined in with Henry.

Emma's jaw dropped. "HEY, WOAH WOAH WOAH!" she exclaimed, hurrying over and promptly stopping their fun. "No! Beds are not made for that! Especially hotel beds! No! Don't do that!" Slightly guilty, the two boys slid down into a seating position, watching as Emma gave them a stern look before heading back over to a weirded-out Neal.

Henry smirked and leaned over towards Peter. "Don't worry, we can bounce on the bed later," he whispered.

Neverland's ruler grinned.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In Regina's room…<strong>_

"Mother, that is the _tenth time _you've turned the TV on and off again in the last ten minutes," she snapped. "Would you just give it a rest?!"

"Who invented this magic?!" Cora demanded, messing with the remote. "It seems their magic was powerful enough to trap people inside this magic box forever!"

Regina slammed her head into the headboard of her own bed. "Mother, it's called a TV-"

"What a weird name for such impressive ability…" Cora murmured. Regina groaned.

This was going to be a damn long vacation.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: <strong>Well, that was the second chapter! If you liked it, why not hit me up with a favorite, or a follow, or even a review! ;D

Just kidding. I'm just glad people are reading this.

Anyways, coming up in the next chapter: **The group finally visits their first park: The Magic Kingdom. People meet their Disney counterparts, Hook continues to try and make his move on poor Emma, Cora continues to drive Regina mad and Peter can't seem to stay away from his Henry.**

Coming up soon~! ;)


	3. Of Magic and Kingdoms (Part 1)

**AN: **_Hey, guys! Wow. It's really been a long time, huh? Well, I've gotten back into OUAT and all my favorite ships and characters and I thought I'd finally continue this! Updates will be more regular, so no more waiting five million years for a new chapter!_

_Anywho, the Magic Kingdom part of this story will be separated into a few parts. Not sure how many, but as many as I need to get through the entire park. The same will go for future parks and such. But I was going on 3000 words for this chapter and had to stop. Pfft-_

_Also, I'm changing Henry's age to 15. For shipping reasons. Ye._

_But welcome back to this story and happy reading!_

_The good stuff is coming next chapter. ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>The next day; 6:00AM.<strong>

_Beep. Beep. BeEP. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!-_

"If someone doesn't shut that bloody thing off, I'm going to commit mass murder!" Peter grumbled in his tired state, hugging a stirring Henry closer to his chest. Neal groaned, throwing a pillow over the top of his head and burying his face further into the sheets in order to try and block out the annoying alarm.

Emma slept right through it, completely exhausted from yesterday's events.

"Mom...!" Henry hissed into Peter's shirt, also getting irritated with the obnoxious noises. "Mom, _turn it off_!"

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"Emma, the alarm's on your side," Neal muttered, lazily throwing an arm over to her side and nudging her. "Emma, please turn it off..."

Emma still didn't budge.

"Screw it," Peter muttered bitterly, reluctantly letting go of Henry and climbing out of bed. He stormed over to the still-screaming alarm clock and slammed his fist down, effectively turning it off by breaking it into large pieces.

Neal blinked. "You know we're gonna have to pay for that, right?" he asked, speech still slurred from sleep deprivation. Peter rolled his eyes and climbed back under the covers of his and Henry's bed, pulling the younger boy to him. He closed his eyes once more to try and sleep again.

Neal closed his eyes too, and soon, everyone fell back asleep. Until Emma suddenly woke up.

"WAIT NO- EVERYBODY UP-"

_"__GOD DAMMIT, EMMA."_

* * *

><p><em>'<em>_...Please stay clear of the doors. Por favor, manténgase alejado de las puertas...'_

The group trudged into the Monorail, half of them plopping in conveniently open seats and the rest of them standing while clinging to the poles.

"I'm so damn tired…" Regina moaned, resting her forehead against the cold pole and mourning the loss of what could've been a few more hours of sleep.

"Don't worry," Snow chimed brightly as she leaned into David. "The thousands of screaming kids will wake you up!"

Regina started crying.

Henry tugged on Emma's sleeve. "Is she okay...?" Emma glanced at Regina.

"No," Emma said bluntly. "But don't worry. She'll suck it up eventually." Regina overheard this and grew angry.

"You try functioning on only 4 hours of sleep after finally getting your loudmouth mother to bed!" she hissed, venom lacing her tone as she glared darkly at the blond.

Emma wasn't fazed. "Sucks to be you," she muttered, jumping a bit when Regina tried to lunge at her. The Evil Queen failed, though, due to David holding her back.

He then nudged Regina back to her spot next to Cora, who proceeded to start lecturing her about name-calling ('Loudmouth mother?! _How dare you!_').

A little to the left of them, Belle nervously looked out the nearest window. "And once again, we're in the air and I feel like I'm going to pass out." Gold looked at his love, a bit exasperated.

"You're not going to pass out, Belle-"

"How would you know?!"

And that started yet another wonderful argument between them.

While those two continued their small bickering, Henry turned to Peter. "You're going to love this place." The older boy looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I take it you've been here before?"

"Nope."

Peter paused, confusion evident on his face. "Then how do you know?"

"I just know." Henry grinned and leaned into him. "You didn't call me 'The Truest Believer' for nothing, you know." Peter smiled at that.

"That's a very good point," the other boy hummed, moving to take Henry's hand. He stopped at the sound of Emma's icy voice.

"Hands to yourselves," she snapped, shooting Peter a warning look.

Peter glared and then proceeded to take Henry's hand anyways once she turned back around.

Neal looked at his fiancée. "So, what's the plan for this place?" he asked curiously once he noticed that the monorail was nearing the park. "Are we just gonna wing it? Are we all traveling together? Are we going on every ride...?"

Emma looked at him. "I'll... Figure it out once we get there."

"You mean you don't have a plan?"

"I didn't say that."

"But you implied it."

"_Shut up_."

Eventually, the monorail came to a stop and the group of magical misfits was ushered quickly off of the train.

Snow clapped her hands, practically buzzing with excitement as she took in the happy kids and amazing architecture that waited beyond the ticket stands. "Wow, this place is huge!"

"I can't wait to go on the rides!" exclaimed Henry.

"I heard the food here was pretty good," Neal said, grinning at his son.

"I'd like to see the fireworks," Belle chirped.

"No one better touch me," Cora grumbled, earning an eyeroll from Regina.

Murmuring amongst themselves, the group went to proceed when a loud voice stopped them in their tracks.

"_Ah, ah, ah_! Not so fast!"

Emma stood in front of everyone and once again directed her family to the side, earning a few groans here and there once everyone realized she was about to give another speech. The Savior frowned, a bit hurt. "Oh, come on! I just need to say a few things and then we'll go!"

"We might as well find seats. This could take a while," Gold muttered, leaning on his cane. Belle hummed in agreement.

"Come on, mom," Henry sighed. "We already went through this back at the hotel..."

"Which nearly caused us to be late for the monorail, may I remind you," Regina said with a pointed look at the blonde woman.

Emma crossed her arms and jutted out a hip. "I will talk if I want to," she hissed. "Now, listen up."

More groans filled the air.

"We'll be having fun and spending today together as a family. That means no separating, no wandering off, and certainly no fighting."

"No promises," Peter muttered, smirking once the Dark One met his eye. Gold glared back.

"Mary Margaret and David," Emma said, grabbing her mother's attention. "During our vacation, I will be your sister and sister-in-law, and Henry will be your guys' nephew." She looked at Regina. "You will be a very close family friend-"

"_Excuse me_," Regina snapped. "Why do I get shoved to the side and you get to be his mother?!"

"Please stop," Henry muttered, not wanting to watch his mothers' bickering again.

"Because people don't usually smile at the thought of an adoptive mother and a birth mother sharing a child. It's just awkward," came Emma's oddly quick reply.

"Well, since I raised him for ten years before you came in, how about _I_ be his mother, then?"

"I don't think that's gonna happen-"

"Or you could just stop fighting, since NO ONE is going to ask about everyone's relationships!" Henry interjected fiercely, clearly irritated.

His mothers froze and looked at him with almost identical shocked expressions.

Everyone else just quietly looked away, not wanting to be a part of the fight.

"...last part of business," Emma murmured, eyeing Henry before turning back to the group. "I'm planning to have us go on _all_ of the rides. We never come here, so we're going to make the most of this trip."

"That's inhumane," Hook protested.

One glare from Henry, however, had the pirate ducking his head and shutting up.

"Even the baby ones?" Neal quietly asked his fiancée, a bit unsure.

"Maybe," Emma muttered quickly before turning back to the others and speaking before Neal had time to respond. "Okay!" She clapped her hands. "We all ready to have fun?!" she shouted with a grin.

"Yeah!"

That came from Henry.

The rest of the group just looked at her.

Regina coughed.

Emma glanced at Neal, who shrugged, before turning and sighing. "Alright, fine. The park awaits…" and with that, Emma led her family down to the entrance to the park and to the beginning of what was sure to be one of many memorable and crazy days.

* * *

><p>"This place is sure lively…" Snow murmured as she watched various kids run around Main Street U.S.A and drive their parents crazy in the process. David smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as he nodded in agreement.<p>

"Ew," Cora muttered, flinching as a child ran screaming by her. "_Disgusting!_"

Regina rolled her eyes at her mother's dramatics.

"I think the place is adorable," Peter hummed as they walked down the street.

Henry looked at him, shocked. "You do?"

"Oh, yeah, definitely," the former ruler hummed, grinning and winking at Henry to show that he was kidding. "I'd live here if I could."

"You're insane," Gold bit at him.

"You're annoying," Peter snapped.

"Five minutes, guys," Emma moaned, burying her face in the map she had in her hands. "I just need _five. MINUTES._"

"Heeeey, Peter!" Henry took Peter's hand, knowing that if his mother didn't catch a break soon, she'd lose her mind. "How about we go peek in that gift shop over there so we can let my mom breathe, okay? Okay."

Peter grumbled to himself as he was dragged away.

"So, Ms. Swan," Regina piped. "I'm hoping you have some sort of plan for today?"

Neal coughed.

Emma pursed her lips, eyeing her fiancé with a warning look before finally acknowledging Regina. "Actually… I don't-"

"Oh my god-"

"But I'm sure we can navigate a theme park without messing anything up!"

"That's similar to what you said about the egg incident a month ago…" the Evil Queen huffed, crossing her arms and eyeing the Savior icily.

"Hey, those chickens were not put in Storybrooke by me-!"

"What the hell…?" Hook muttered, highly confused by the conversation topic.

Belle just shook her head solemnly as war flashbacks played in her mind. "So…many…eggs…"

Gold didn't even know what to say to that.

"Anywho," Emma chimed, her eyes raking over the park map. "I say we head to Tomorrowland first. They have really cool space rides and stuff! At least, to my knowledge, they do…"

"So we might be disappointed?" Cora bluntly asked.

"Aren't you always disappointed?" Snow asked her.

Cora nodded thoughtfully.

"Well, Emma, you're the vacation planner," Neal hummed. "Lead the way."

David frowned. "Wait- Where'd the boys go?"

"We're here and queer," Peter piped as he and Henry walked straight past everyone and towards Tomorrowland.

The group stared dumbfounded at them before snapping out of it and hurrying after the two boys.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, the group found themselves in the center of the park section known as Tomorrowland.<p>

Henry was in full geek mode, marveling at the futuristic designs that decorated the park. "This is so cool…!" he chimed, taking out his phone and snapping pictures with the excitement of an 8-year-old.

"You know," Hook drawled as he walked up beside Emma. "We could shape our own future-"

"If it ends with me punching you in the face, then count me in," Emma said, clearly agitated as she smiled sweetly at the pirate.

Killian pursed his lips and took a big step back.

Neal smiled.

So did Gold.

"So, Emma," Snow hummed, walking up beside her daughter and peering at the map over her shoulder. "What ride is up first?"

"Um…" the Savior looked at the paper in her hands. "'Stitch's Great Escape!'."

"Who the hell is Stitch?" Regina asked.

"Sounds like a disease…" Cora muttered. "'I'm sorry, young peasant, but your son has the 'Stitch Disease'."

"Stitch is not a disease," Henry said, shooting his grandmother a look. "He's an adorable blue alien."

"'Alien'…?" Peter questioned.

"You'll see."

Emma grinned at her son. "To the ride!"

* * *

><p>"<em>Attention smaller recruits!" <em>A high-pitched male voice was saying overhead as Emma and Co. were ushered into a small room with other park guests.

Cora growled as a kid got too close to her.

_"__Please position yourselves for the best view of the chamber and the sergeant!"_

"The sergeant?" David questioned, raising an eyebrow.

_"__He's the one up there with a hat!"_

"Gee, I wouldn't have guessed," Regina muttered.

_"__That is all!" _and with that, the high-pitched voice went away.

Emma would never get over the lack of humor in her family.

"_TEN-HUT!"_

Everyone froze, except Peter, who slouched like the rebel he was, and looked at the robot up in front.

_"__Let me introduce myself! I am the Prisoner Teleportation Officer! Sergeant C4703…" _The robot man continued to list off a series of numbers and letters.

"That is too much," Regina complained.

Belle nodded in agreement

The 'Sergeant' proceeded to explain the process of capturing prisoners and teleporting them to where they needed to be.

Hook and David were struggling to keep up with the information.

_"__Oh! Looks like we got another one!"_ The 'Sergeant' hummed before turning to the screen behind him and conversing with the officer on screen. Emma and Co. watched with fascination as the creature was seemingly transported into a tube in front of them.

"Aww, it's so cute!" Snow chimed.

"Are we looking at the same creature?" Cora asked her with a look that said, '_Are you stupid or blind or both?'_

Then alarms began blaring everywhere.

_"__Sergeant!" _A new face on the screen shouted. "_We have an incoming Level 3!"_

"Oh my," Henry muttered.

"I'm guessing this is the 'Stitch' character…?" Peter whispered to him.

Henry nodded, biting his lip to keep himself from grinning.

"_I think I just oiled myself…" _The 'Sergeant' muttered.

"You and me both," Belle whispered. Gold pretended to not hear that.

The group watched as the man on-screen continued to give out orders to the 'Sergeant', who was very reluctant to accept this task. But eventually, the 'Sergeant' relented and the large group of people were led into the next room.

The next room had everyone a bit anxious. It was a big area with what looked like a giant tube in the middle. Seats for the park guests were placed in circles around said tube and wires, both thick and thin, were connected to the top of the cylinder in the center of the room.

Emma led everyone down to the front row of seats, sitting down in the very last seat of her section. She was then followed by Neal, Snow, Charming, Hook, Cora, Regina, Gold, Belle, Peter, and lastly, Henry.

Peter jumped as a bar lowered over his head. "What the hell-?!"

"Relax," Henry giggled, taking his hand. "It's for safety reasons~"

"This is anything but safe," Hook muttered, nervously shifting in his seat.

Suddenly, the room went dark, and before anyone knew it, a countdown began on the large screen as smoke filled the tube in front of them.

"Can't wait," Regina sighed.

Cora was staring, wide-eyed, at the tube in front of her. "Magic," she whispered, terrified.

Belle had no idea what to expect from this experience. But she hoped with all her being that it didn't give her nightmares.

Henry was bouncing in his seat, he was so excited.

"_Get ready, recruits… Brace yourselves!" _A voice overhead shouted.

Suddenly, a blue dog-like creature was standing behind the glass.

"Stitch!" Henry squealed.

Peter couldn't _believe _he was getting jealous over a _blue animal_.

"_Teleportation sequence, completed."_

"He's cute too!" Snow squealed.

The voices overhead began to snicker and question how Stitch could be a Level 3. Canons came down from the ceiling and aimed at Stitch as the glass lifted. The alien in charge on screen then left the park guests in charge as he went to 'straighten things out'.

"Not a good idea…" Neal muttered.

Emma nodded in agreement, her eyes trained on the blue alien in the middle.

They watched as Stitch eyed the cannons curiously before giggling and laughing, spitting on the front row guests, which happened to be Hook and Gold.

Peter burst out laughing at the disgusted looks on their faces.

His laughter was short lived, however, as more 'spit' got on to him.

"Gross…"

All of a sudden, the cannons were shut down and Stitch laughed maniacally before the room darkened further and he disappeared from sight.

"Told you," Neal hummed.

"_Attention recruits! The prisoner has escaped! S-Stay where you are! A-and don't let the prisoner out of your sight!"_

"We can't see anything!" David protested.

"They don't care," Emma reassured him.

The voices overhead vanished and the park guests were left alone in the dark room with the occasional spark of broken electricity.

Henry yelped as his safety bars pressed down on his shoulders, as if Stitch has pounced on them. "What the-?!"

The same thing happened with people around the room.

Snow jumped as air blew at her neck, as if Stitch was breathing right next to her. "Ohmygod-"

Core smirked. "Not so cute now, huh?"

Belle was _terrified_.

A loud belch then filled the air and a gross smell filled the room.

Emma wrinkled her nose. "Oh, _god-_"

"This is too gross to handle," Regina whined.

"It smells like Emma's cooking," Henry moaned.

"_Hey!_"

These antics continued to happen for a while until finally, Stitch was caught once more and everyone was directed out of the room and back to the outside.

* * *

><p>"That was so cool!" Henry cheered.<p>

"That was despicable," Cora huffed.

"Never again," Belle murmured, staying close to Gold's side.

Henry snapped a picture of the ride's sign before hurrying after his family.

"Well, now that that's over…" Emma murmured, secretly amused by everyone's reactions. "The next ride up is the Monsters Inc. Laugh Floor. So, relax guys. This shouldn't be anywhere near as violating as the last ride."

"Can't freaking wait…" Gold muttered, leaning on his cane.

And on that note, Emma led her family to the ride, excited for the rest of the rides to come.


End file.
